


捕风捉影（下2）

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 靳东单方性转





	捕风捉影（下2）

第二次产检的时候靳东已经能看得到自己腹部凸起的弧度，衣柜里寻了半天才找到一件宽松的T恤罩在身上，穿上以后还要拽拽T恤下䙓：“我这样可以吗？”  
王凯瞥了一眼，二话没说就捞过她腿弯把她拦腰抱起来：“走。”  
去停车场的途中靳东一直试图挣扎反抗，两只手在空中乱挥，但是王凯把她紧紧箍在怀里：“别乱动，不安全。”  
“那我自己走。”暴力抵抗没有用，靳东就来软的，揪他耳朵又挠他痒痒，结果闹得王凯翻了脸。

上个星期靳东趁着他去芬兰录节目，不安生地在家过了五天，王凯回来才晓得漂亮老婆瞒着自己接了两个拍摄任务，又偷偷和朋友去了趟酒吧。前者是因为刷朋友圈的时候看见熟识的造型师发了张给靳东做造型的图片，后者是因为他深夜蹑手蹑脚推开家门的时候看见散落在椅背上的一条连衣裙，至少有两年没看靳东穿过，闻起来有她常用的蓝风铃的味道。  
其间王凯装作什么也不知道，毕竟偶尔他也俗套地相信恋爱大过天，信任是撑起一切的梁柱，爱情价值贵在它的无条件。  
麻痺自己的借口用了好几个，最终往自己脑子里扎的那剂麻醉失了效用，所有的猜忌愤怒在这一刻突然爆发。

“那产检你也自己去。”王凯依然还是把靳东稳稳当当地放下来，但语气是冷的，也没有替靳东整理乱了的T恤下䙓，转头就走。  
靳东根本不懂王凯为什么发这么大火，她追上去在后面变着花样地叫他凯凯哥哥老公，前面的人一点回头的意思也没有。  
“王凯！”靳东从后面拉住王凯的胳膊，栽在他肩头委屈巴巴地哭，衬衫上一片潮湿。眼泪是万能法宝，靳东哭得没声没响，就是一个劲地掉眼泪。  
王凯再怎么生气，一只手最后还是像哄小孩一样搭在靳东背上，轻轻地拍，语气和缓下来：“别哭了。”  
听到这句话的人哭得更凶，闷在衬衫布料里呜咽出声。靳东不是小朋友，安慰小朋友的办法对她毫无用处，语言和动作上的安抚像是轻飘飘的羽毛从人心上挠过。

王凯最终还是又把靳东抱起来，他半边肩膀已经被彻底哭湿，衬衫温热又冰凉地贴在皮肤上。把爱人塞进副驾驶座，探过去替她系好安全带。手从座椅侧面移到靳东微隆的小腹：“别哭了。”  
车开起来的时候靳东就止住了眼泪，默默地不发一言，王凯也一样专心地开车。  
这种沉默一直持续到做完所有的检查从医生那里出来。检查的过程里，回答问题都是各答各的，多一句交流也没有。这次的医生是王凯的私人医生介绍的，本着熟人的熟人还是熟人的原则，好心的女医生拉着王凯说了半天注意事项，比如孕妇的情绪变化比较无常，作为丈夫要忍耐要妥协。明眼人都能看出来他和靳东之间有矛盾和误会，确实也闹得太过。

刚上车，王凯就先给靳东道歉：“小东，我刚刚不该凶你的。”  
这样一说靳东又委屈巴巴地掉眼泪：“我都不知道你为什么生气，突然发那么大火。”  
“那你说说，我不在家的几天你都干嘛了？”  
装可怜是很讨巧的办法，靳东又把头埋在王凯半干不干的衬衣里，猫似的拱拱他颈窝：“都是以前定的，不好推的。”也不知道装嗲的南方口音怎么软糯糯地从她嘴里说出来，且不带一点北方女孩的感觉。上挑的尾音像拐棍糖末端的弯钩，甜丝丝。  
所以王凯很快地放过她，进入下一个问题：“你是不是还去酒吧了？”  
“没喝酒。”  
小姑娘当然不会拿自己的身体开玩笑，王凯不动脑子也知道她不会真的去喝酒，令他生气的是自己就像面对一个趁着家长不在家就为所欲为的叛逆小孩，临走之前听靳东保证一定好好在家，转头就发现她瞒着自己出门。  
“下次不许这样，听见没有？”王凯伸手摸摸靳东细软的头发，前两天她刚去把头发剪短，原来走路一晃一晃的马尾变成了俐落的齐耳短发，“我们约法三章：不累的工作可以接，但是要提前告诉我，或者拿给我经纪人把关也行；和朋友出去也要告诉我，吃饭可以，酒吧不行；做不到就要惩罚。”

“惩罚？”靳东抬起水汪汪的一双眼睛看着王凯。

 

所谓“惩罚”来得很快，靳东被安放在床头的时候才觉得刚刚被王凯骗了，亏她还天真地想是不是要做饭。  
王凯跪在她对面，搂着靳东纤长的脖颈同她接吻。靳东一条腿抬起来搭在他肩膀上，有点费力地借力。王凯的吻里带点侵略，之前被欺骗的那一点全在亲吻里贪婪地补回来。  
靳东仰着头配合王凯的动作，手移到下面拨弄自己翘起的阴蒂。  
王凯余光向下看到她的动作，知道下一步面前的女人就要自己替自己开拓。于是王凯去捉她的手腕，牢牢攥在手里：“不许自己来。”  
没有合适的绳子能将她手腕捆住，王凯从抽屉里捞了条靳东的丝袜，俐落地将她的手腕捆在一起吊在床头。

“不许反抗。”王凯从后面捞起靳东的腰，腰围是增了，不过靳东本来就瘦，现在握在手里也不算有实感。  
王凯给自己的性器裹上润滑，鲜亮又均匀，然后握住根部一点点蹭进去——医生说要轻、要缓。他们不太缓慢地做爱，真正实施起来的整个过程就像是升格的电影镜头。展现在他们面前的景色空旷而博大，探险家披着太阳落山的余晖，一点一点地迈进大山深处。  
靳东喉咙里挤出细微的喘息，就是山间吹过的风。  
王凯把阴茎退出来一点，又缓缓地推进去，拉长的节奏里自己的肉刃磨折靳东怀孕以来更加敏感的内壁。  
“舒服吗？”王凯在湿漉漉的阴道里寻欢，对准那里用了点气力顶撞。  
靳东两只手在套索里挣扎：“嗯，嗯......”王凯空了一只手去与她十指交握，每一次顶撞，靳东都要捏紧他指根。

到达高潮用了王凯一点时间，毕竟这场情事名为“惩罚”，实际上是一场温柔的讨伐。吻是热烈的，真正的情事却带着克制。  
王凯拔出自己的阴茎，浓稠的白浊最后溅在靳东微隆的小腹上。接着抽掉刚刚给靳东系上的绳结，黑色丝袜被解下来丢在地上。  
靳东当溅落在腹部的白浊是乳液，自己动手推开王凯的液体，在腹部打圈。那一块皮肤本来就白嫩软滑，沾上潮湿以后更是水润光亮。靳东握住王凯的手放在自己的腹部，领着他绕圈。

触感和之前确实不大一样，王凯仔仔细细地感受，摸着摸着手就不安分地往上，抓住靳东饱满的乳房揉捏。  
“你干嘛……”  
“什么时候能挤出奶来？嗯？”王凯的手指刮过靳东深色的乳晕绕圈，乳尖一点点挺起来。王凯凑上去含住那点凸起，用牙齿轻轻地磨。  
“痒……”靳东难耐地挺了挺腰，雪白光洁的皮肤上淡淡泛出红色，“哥哥，让我一次吧。”

靳东推开王凯，让他躺下，自己跪坐在他身上，一手扶着腰，一手握住王凯的阴茎，缓缓坐下去。她扭动自己的身体，一点一点将王凯吞进去。胸部跟着身体的扭动而晃动，王凯依然用他的手玩弄靳东胸前柔软的两坨软肉。  
快到底的时候王凯跟着挺了挺腰，他搂住靳东，抬起来把自己送进去。这回比上次猛烈得多，医生的叮嘱被抛在脑后。来来回回的抽插让靳东兴奋不已，也让她难以招架：“王凯，你慢点……王凯！”  
靳东喊得越凶，王凯也肏得越狠。她身下被填得太满，王凯鼓胀的阴茎与阴道紧密地贴合。  
饶是这样王凯也能分出精力来玩弄靳东挺起来的阴蒂：“小东，爽不爽？”  
靳东奋力点头，一切从她主导变成被王凯牢牢控制，被兴奋冲昏了头脑以后只有下意识的肌肉反应。王凯问她爽不爽是点头，还要不要也是点头。

靳东后头湿得一塌糊涂，又粘又腻，她一边被进入一边又在流淌，王凯把自己的阴茎拔出来，“啵”地一声，然后又转到正面来插进去。这下彻彻底底变成他在控场，靳东在他的攻击下连连呻吟。  
这是朵贫瘠土地上脆弱的玫瑰，有幸被丰饶的雨露灌溉，终于蓬勃地开出花来。

 

“之前的约法三章，真的要算数吗？”结束之后靳东仰躺在王凯怀里，在接吻的空隙里问出她一整个晚上最想知道答案的问题。  
王凯刮了下她的鼻子：“当然算数，第一次已经数罪并罚了。”  
“从轻处理，有机会吗？”  
“还敢有下回就只有从重处罚了。”王凯凑到靳东眼角吻了吻，“要是遵守到最后……有奖励。”

靳东还没来得及问是什么奖励，嘴唇就被王凯封上，又是个带着占有欲和侵略性的吻。  
王凯捞过床头柜上的手机，贴在靳东脸颊上，突然的冰凉触感让她吓得明显一缩：“你干嘛？”  
“鉴于今天的表现，先给你个小小的奖励。”王凯打开手机相册翻出了白天翻拍的B超照片，“公开，嗯？”  
靳东翻了个身，双手搭在王凯肩膀上同他疯狂地接吻。之前很长一段时间她还在努力扮演体贴的情人，王凯提过很多次“好消息不如说了算了”都被她劝回去。实际上她太想让人知道他们互相拥有，彼此归属。  
而孩子是他们连接的纽带。

靳东看着王凯编辑微博，看他在那个小框里删删改改好多回，依旧定不下来要写些什么。  
“磨蹭。”靳东从王凯手里把手机抢过来，“我写。”

“4ever. [图片]”


End file.
